


Gontaguuji Oneshots

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous





	Gontaguuji Oneshots

The backdoor cracked open with a soft squeak that was drowned out by the sound of rain impacting against the Earth. Korekiyo took a step outside, his long hair followed him with a swoosh. He sat on the porch swing and held his mug of tea upon his lap, the beverage warmed his hands on the cold morning. He took a sip before he placed the mug on the table next to him.

He played with the fabric of the sweater he was wearing, which was not his own. It was soft, warm, and smelled of a certain special someone. Korekiyo had gotten into the habit of borrowing sweaters since the weather started to change. 

He fidgeted with his wedding band, his lips tugged into a soft smile and he sighed contently as his mind filled with thoughts of his partner. The way he smiles and laughs, the hugs he gives, and the way he loves the rain and the bugs that surface because of it. The way he helps Korekiyo with brushing his hair each night and holds him close as they fall asleep together and how kind and polite he is to Korekiyo and everyone he meets. The passion and excitement in his eyes when he talks about bugs and how he holds Korekiyo’s hand when he’s nervous and gently strokes it with his thumb.

Korekiyo thought about all of the sweet things that his partner did for him, from making him tea in the mornings to bringing him flowers when he got home from work. He’s so incredible, caring, and loving. Korekiyo had never experienced anything like this with past relationships.

*Click*

The door opened and closed quietly. Heavy footsteps made their way over to the swing. Gonta sat down next to him and placed a quick and delicate kiss on his cheek. ‘Good mornings’ were exchanged and Korekiyo offered him some tea. He smiled and accepted the drink, took a few sips, and handed it back to Korekiyo. 

Korekiyo placed the mug down and turned his body towards Gonta’s, with a soft smile on his unmasked face. He brought one hand to Gonta’s cheek and caressed it with his thumb. Korekiyo brought their faces close together and closed his eyes, their lips made brief contact, the sweet taste of tea still lingered on Gonta’s. Korekiyo chuckled and pulled away before he leaned his head on Gonta’s shoulder and went back to watching the rain. 

A moment passed by, Gonta turned and planted a kiss on Korekiyo’s head. Korekiyo pulled away to give him another proper kiss. Their noses bumped before their lips brushed together again. Gonta’s heart fluttered due to the warmth of his lover's mouth upon his own. His face quickly heated up, a stark contrast from the humid and chilly morning air. Korekiyo traced his thumb over Gonta’s cheek ever so slowly, humming as they both melted into eachothers touch. 

Korekiyo’s other hand delicately carded through thick green locks and the tips of his nails ghosted along Gonta’s scalp. He pulled away, his lips tingling and warm. He removed his hands and placed them on top of Gonta’s, guiding them to hold his hips. After releasing Gonta’s hands, he wrapped his arms around Gontas shoulders, holding him close. He peppered Gonta’s cheeks and nose with little pecks and watched his face grow red. Without words, he managed to say ‘my dear, my darling, my everything, I love you and you mean the world to me’


End file.
